Samurai Princess
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Kuroi is in search of a body, his body. Yet, in the little time she's searched, she meets Kyo who throws everything off course when she is made his servant. Kyo is willing to do anything to keep her near him, though, he doesn't realize it himself. KyoxOC
1. Prologue

Name: Kuroi Fuyu [Black Winter] (However they will call you something else in the story for the time being)

age: I'm going to say around 20 because they dont have an exact age for Kyo, but he looks as if he's in his early 20's so yeahh (:

Weapons: You have a very long sword named Gami no kochou or Graceful butterfly. You have your own technique but I wont reveal what its called at this moment you will find out later.

Looks: You have brown hair when you were young, like everyone one int he throne. However as you hit your teens they became what is now a dark brown/black color.

Bio: You had been traveling the world perfecting your sword technique. After all, your brother requested it before he had died. Your mother of course was dead as was your father leaving you to carry your household name in honor. Of course, you must know, you have a pretty penny on your name as well. One day you were traveling down a road drinking tea, by a stand and that is where the story starts.

Prologue

It was four years ago, yes, the battle of Sekigahara. Your mother and father had already died and your brother was the commanding leader. You stood there watching as he was quickly slaying the men ruthlessly in front of him. His skill:unique. His technique: perfection. You were in a small kimono and knew well that this place was not where you were supposed to be. You heard the sound of heavy footsteps hitting the ground behind you. Quickly you spun around just when one of your army's men had killed a man before you. The blood splattered on your face pale innocent face. It was crimson, the color of rage. The liquid slowly drizzled down your cheek. Your eyes wide in fear. The man who had saved stared with his eyes wide also; however, his eyes were widened for a different reason.

"Lady Fuyu What are you doing here? You should be at the castle safe and protected!" You slowly shook your head no. When you did a Painful scream lit your ears. You quickly turned around to see the worst sight of your eyes. Your brother was laying on the ground with a sword sticking straight through his side. You ran over to him and held him. He has a smile stuck on his face like he'd always have when around you.

"Kuroi..I want you to remember, No matter how bad an experience always take the chance. I want you to improve your sword skill become better than me take over the throne and..be happy for me. TAKA, HARUKA, KONORU! GET MY SISTER TO THE PALACE SAFELY!" You felt your self being lifted away from your dying brother. You could the tears of regret flowing down your cheeks. They apllied a red tint as they passed the spots of dry blood stationed on your cheeks. " Teiji! No no no NO! TEIJI!" You screamed hoping that they would release you. Nevertheless, they kept a strong hold slaying people down as they tried to get you to safety.

Hope you like it Rate, Review, and Message


	2. Awakened

I was sitting down at a tea shop on Nikkoukai Road. It wasn't over raged with customers and travelers like other roads. In fact, it was actually pretty clear and only a good amount of people traveled the streets for tea. I had my hair in a low ponytail staring at my cup in boredom. The tea seemed really cloudy, an ominous omen. I discarded the tea cup to the waitress, and stood up ready to leave the small shop.

I looked to the side to see a sign that interested me. There was a legendary man's name written clearly on the small wooden board. Demon Eyes Kyo, the thousand man slayer. I narrowed my eyes, looking at the reward. Boy did _he_ have a lot of zeroes behind that 1. I looked back forward to see a few men eyeing me peculiarly. I looked to the right of the sign, from the corner of my eyes, and saw what made them stare. My name on a wooden board just like Demon eyes Kyo. I walked up and paid the shop owner bowing then leaving the men behind me baffled. After that entire picture was taken a year ago and I didn't look the same anymore. My hair had darkened, I'd grown taller, and much more mature if I do say so myself. I kept walking down the long path and passed a medicine peddler sitting, err... knocked over looking at his medicine box. I stopped and stared at him for a moment, feeling a dangerous aura surrounding him, before leaving.

About a ways into the walk I heard a few gun shots, and I turned slightly looking back and thinking about the medicine peddler. When I did I saw a black shadowy form run across the street, unseen by most travelers. That's when I noticed, there were no travelers down this path. I narrowed my eyes and continued my way back to check things out. I got back to Nikkoukai Road at sundown, and walked straight into some bushes and trees where I saw the medicine peddler hanging form a tree and some girl putting more bullets into her gun. I stared at them.

"What's going on here?" The girl turned around quickly then put her hand over her heart to help her breathe.

"Miss you scared me, I'm the bounty hunter, Yuya Shiina, and I'm taking him for the reward." I cocked an eyebrow in plain amusement and walked over to a wooden barn and leaned against the side staring at them. The medicine peddler turned to me curiously.

"Miss what are you doing?" I stared at him blankly.

"Enjoying the show...although, this rest is going to be over very soon." I mumbled the last part to my self.

"What? I didn't hear the rest." I looked away and stared at the sky dimming slightly. The sun was on its way past the horizon, hidden behind the silhouette of the leafy trees. Yuya then started talking about how the medicine peddler was a pervert and Demon Eyes Kyo when I felt something. She must have felt it too, because she turned the same way I did. I pulled out my sword just a thumbs length.

"Who's there?" Yuya shouted into the wind, which I could tell, was not giving off a very pleasant vibe. A snake looking man came out looking at us, a slimy smirk on his face. I walked forward stepping beside Yuya, eyeing the "man" closely.

"Who are you?" Yuya yelled. He smirked, the kind of smirk that would give you the creeps if you haven't seen anything worse before, and trust me...most people haven't.

"I am the greatest person in this world." I scoffed and put one hand on my hip.

"That spot is taken." He laughed corruptibly.

"Girl, do you think you are the best samurai in this world?" I shook my head a small smirk playing on my lips as well.

"No, I have second place. The best samurai in this world is Demon Eyes Kyo. Though, if you'd like to know, I plan to take on first place, eventually." He smiled evilly. This was not my day. His tongue came creeping out sickly. Slime, coated his tongue, shining in the dim sunlight. Yuya out of shock shot at him three times. However, they just happened to stick to his tongue like glue. She widened her eyes and backed away. I stood there drawing my sword like a crescent. Kyoshiro did the least logical thing to do, for a man, at least, which was screaming like a girl. I turned back to him, but turned back around quickly when I felt a disturbance in the air around me. The three bullets Yuya had shot at him were headed straight my way. I scowled, and made a clean swipe with my blade. I watched as the bullets cracked before me, then fell to the ground useless. I then let my eyes roam the man's face. It had grown longer and he had fangs, venomous snake fangs. _Every day just keeps getting better doesn't it?_ I thought sarcastically, before I stepped away as his whole body began transforming, and Kyoshiro was thrown backwards. I felt another presence coming, as I pushed Yuya behind me.

"Damn..." I muttered and the man thingy turned to me and Yuya. I glared at him, but before I could say anything Kyoshiro spoke.

"No…don't hurt them..." I clenched my teeth. I certainly did not need pity at this moment. I jumped down from the tree I was on and was about to run forward when two arms appeared in front of me. A man with black hair and a boy with lavender hair were standing beside me stopping me from moving.

"You two do realize that he needs help right?" The man smiled mischievously and nodded. I narrowed my eyes at his face…he seemed so familiar…

"Just wait a little longer you'll see the shock of your life." I groaned, but agreed anyways. On the other Kyoshiro was getting thrown down multiple times, only to be pulled back up and thrown down again, just how long did this guy want to keep this going on? I broke away from my thoughts as something caught my eye. Kyoshiro Mibu the clumsy medicine man had just caught one of the beast's tails. Maybe...this wasn't Kyoshiro...maybe it was a completely different person...

When Kyoshiro opened his eyes they glowed a sickly blood red. I widened my eyes and stepped back, remembering that face, and more importantly those eyes. The eyes that had shown to be brighter than blood, and deeper than death itself.

"No...It can't be...it's...Demon Eyes Kyo..." I had no idea what was going through my head. I didn't see this coming. The man who killed one thousand men was standing before me pissed off as hell. I looked at the man standing beside me who was smirking highly. He knew exactly what was going on. All I wanted was to find his body, just what did I get myself into?

"Huh...so that was your plan." I turned back to watch the fight. The snake-man was completely confused. I could tell by the look in his eyes, though, this is exactly what he'd been waiting for. He must have had somewhat an idea who he was, but obviously not enough to realize that he was staring into his own death. Kyo stood up straight not turning around.

"You need to ask my name?" I gasped silently. Kyo's voice sent the slightest bit of chills down my spine. His voice spoke death.

Kyo turned around with an evil intent in his eyes and a grim smile. It was a horrible sight to stare into those eyes, yet...they were appealing they drew me in like a spell. It didn't matter how evil he looked, what he really looked like, was inconsiderately crazy.

"Do you want to die that badly?" I smirked inwardly. What a huge ego, but I guess that's what makes him the best. I was still second though and that spot was reserved for my brother, but he's gone.

The man beside me took the sword from his belt, and threw it to Kyo who slightly turned to us catching the Muramasa, but turned his attention back to the snake man. Was it just me or did Kyo just glow red? I smirked and watched as the snake man would the beat down of his life and wouldn't live through it.

The snake-man then started off about how Kyo had ignored him 4 years ago.

"Do I know you?" Kyo asked egotistically.

"WHAT?" Snaky screeched. I shook my head in disapproval. He then picked up Yuya with his tail. This was getting out of hand. Someone was going to die and hopefully only the snake man would. Kyo unsheathed his sword not really caring for Yuya as the snake man. I glared, and quickly palmed a dagger. I tossed in the air, and began eyeing the man's tail...3, 2, 1. I grabbed the dagger from the air, pinning a direct hit. I winced as Yuya hit the ground, and then began crawling towards us in fear. My eyes returned to Kyo and for that small moment, we locked eyes, before I turned my glare to the youkai. Now the real fight would begin like I had been anticipating from the beginning.  
Snaky threw leaf like shards at Kyo lightning fast. They spun cutting everything else but Kyo. He dodged them quickly and efficiently getting ever closer to snaky. However, when Kyo slammed down his sword at the creature it stopped. I narrowed my eyes, as I watched the tail begin to spin, faster than lightning. I had seen through that a long time ago. Kyo started to try to hit it aimlessly (and stupidly on my account). He turned slightly and we met eyes once again. He scoffed and turned back to the monster.

"Girl how come you didn't tell me about this sooner?" I smiled innocently.

"Dear Kyo I have no idea what you're talking about." He glared at me, but I just smiled.

"Your sword has lost its edge Demon Eyes Kyo. You can't cut me with that!" Kyo looked over his sword deeply. It had a chipped blade so badly I chuckled. Snaky then clawed at Kyo widely and dust surrounded us. I tried to see through it but just no use. I then closed my eyes and breathed deeply concentrating on the life around me. I blocked out everything it was just darkness. However, I could still feel lots of heart beats. Everyone was alive and counted for. I opened my lids to see the dust had cleared. Kyo was standing with his blade horizontally and this was it. I backed out behind the tree with my eyes closed just listening to everything that would be happening around me in a moment's notice. Kyo was going to do his signature move.

"You can't even get within range of me!" I heard a loud explosion and I knew it was over. No one had ever survived that technique except Kyoshiro Mibu who, at the moment, was...gone.

"You heard it too didn't you? The voice of the wind?" As those words were mouthed I slowly opened my eyes.

"So…he is the real Demon Eyes Kyo..."


	3. Asleep

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE******

  
Everyone was still in shock about Kyo defeated Snaky. I smirked, and made my way off. Today was an interesting day, but I had lots to do. I bet they were going to babble about stupid things anyway. I was on a mission after all. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and continued to walk with my precious sword. So Demon eyes Kyo was still alive. That was a surprise. I knew he was alive. All of the major clans had known it as well as I. However, I didn't plan on meeting him without a fight.

As I was walking I came across some rice fields. I decided to I need a rest and took off my shoes dipping my feet in the water. Absentmindedly, I began to hum a tune my brother had taught me.

"Kazoete kudasai sotto anata no tem-"

"AH!" I turned to see who once again I didn't expect, Yuya and Kyo. Peculiar. I thought she would have been dead by now. She saw me and quickly ran behind me, fear coating her expression. I chuckled as Kyo glared down at me. I stared up at him his eyes capturing me once again. They were so full of danger yet...so lonely. I shook my thoughts off and put my sandals on.

"You're the girl from before..." He stared at me in some kind of annoyance. His eyes then began to wander my body but landed on my sword before he could irritate me much.

"Stop looking at my swords." He cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'Did you talk back to me.' I stood up blocking Yuya., and shook my head.

"Miss Yuya do you mind moving?" She moved out of the way and I began walking off, but was stopped a hard hand was set on my shoulder. I turned to see Kyo staring into my eyes once again.

"Where do you think your going girl?" I looked up at him blankly.

"Where I want to go." He glared at me and it all happened too fast for Yuya to comprehend. Kyo glared, and aimed his sword at me, but I blocked the attack with my own sword. He smirked, and interested look in his crimson orbs.

"So you can fight girl? Good you will be coming with me then, as a servant." I spun around and swung my sword as Kyo jumped away. I ended up landing with my left hand on my sheath and my sword directly out beside me in my hand.

"As much as I would like to…there are things I have to do..." Kyo scoffed.

"Whatever. You. Will. Be. My. Servant." I glared at him, palming a dagger in my other hand and twirling it in the air.

"Look Kyo, I understand you want control, you're demanding, blah blah blah, but I have things to do, If I go, I like to receive benefits." He narrowed his eyes at me while I smirked, knowing I was ruling the board now. "I'll go, but I expect you to pay me in full." I sheathed my sword and walked up to him, taking his wrist. With my left hand, I carved an X into the skin before turning around. "The contract is done." I turned around as he and Yuya began arguing once more, I shook my head. They were like children.

"You interest me I will...see..you..ag-gain." He muttered to me, his crimson orbs never once leaving my brown ones, and then turned his attention to Yuya.

"I"ll watch how..you live...for a...little..while.." He then fell to his knees and began to yell at himself but in two different voices. I got up and walked over to him and shook my head.

"Don't forget girl I'll be watching you. What...is your name?" I stared at Kyo/Kyoshiro.

"Rai." He glared at me.

"You..lie.." I stared at him blankly before I set my hand on his forehead, and he began muttering incoherently. I felt my hand begin to glow a dimmed orange color, and I chuckled as Kyoshiro fell to the ground in a light snore. I smiled and turned to Yuya.

"Get his medicine box." She nodded and left running for the small barn leaving me to think. _I _interest Demon Eyes Kyo. That's a shock right there. I stared at Kyoshiro's still body lying in the grass.

I felt myself being nudged, and I snapped out of my daze, taking in my surroundings again.

"Rai? Rai? Rai wake up!" Kyoshiro was up and looking straight at me as was Yuya.

"Miss Rai what's wrong?" Kyoshiro questioned I shook my head and stood up gathering my things.

"So who is the real you Kyoshiro?" Yuya asked.

"Demon Eyes Kyo isn't him/me." Kyoshiro and I answered at the same time staring at Yuya who seemed a bit freaked out.

"I should go staying together will spell trouble. And if he comes out..." I shook my head.

"According to the contract I have to stay with you as a servant." They looked at me.

"You don't have to miss Rai." I shook my head a soft smile playing on my lips, and pointed to his wrist.

"I'm on a search anyway. This might help." He sighed nodded giving up. Yuya then began walked and Kyoshiro followed her happily. I stared at them. They were surely a weird bunch, and I began walking after them looking behind for followers.

We had been walking for sometime and it was absolutely dark. The trees around us were unbelievably still, and not even the crickets were chirping. The glowed above us, illuminating my pale skin, and stars twinkled dimly in the midnight sky.

"Come on we'll get there even faster."

"But there are mountain dogs around too! Do you want to sleep on the ground?"

"Not a chance there's anything to worry about!" Kyoshiro and Yuya kept on walking and I just followed behind them silently surveying the surroundings. Something wasn't right the air felt...weird. We kept walking as I looked at the forest around us. The trees seemed disturbed.

"You were right Miss Yuya!" I walked up to see rice plantations in the distance meaning a village is nearby. The question is, are we welcome there?

"I don't remember a village being here...I think we're lost-" Yuya was cut off by a loud howling and I sighed.

"Here come the mountain dogs you two." More howls emerged and they seemed to be getting louder.

"Miss Yuya do those howls seemed to be getting closer to you?"

"You hear it too?" He nodded frightened. Just as we were about to go the bushes started rustling and Yuya fell over along with Kyoshiro. I stood there staring directly at the trees with a small smirk playing on my lips. There leaning against a tree panting hard, was a lady with long black hair and a very revealing kimono. I'd seen her before I know.

"Lady Okuni, what brings you here?" She looked at me.

"Oh, its you." She replied before jumping on Kyoshiro and smothering him endlessly.

"Who is this woman?" Yuya shouted. I smirked and let go of my sword as I leaned on a tree.

"I have no clue!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"Her name is Okuni she should be able to tell you the rest." They looked at me then to Okuni.

"Did you really forget me Kyoshiro? Okuni of Izumo? What about the days when we did things like this and that even though I was a priestess?" I stared at her wide eyes. Okay TMI. That's very unforgivable for a priestess but I'm definitely not looking this up. I am only here for two reasons. To complete my mission and to be Lord Kyo's servant apparently. ( I didn't know how that would work out I'm usually very lazy.) xD

"I'm sorry Okuni Its not that I didn't forget but if we did those things once more.." Kyoshiro said seriously and I couldn't help but chuckle. Yuya on the other hand did NOT look happy.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screeched and a smack was heard. I shook my head disappointed.

"Kyoshiro you of all people should know not to do that around company." He laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

"Sorry." I sighed and sat down for a while. This was going to be a long night. Okuni began telling us about the western army who had fallen and are in hiding. Once again it was in Sekigahara. That war is going to be written down in all history won't it?

"Because I love Kyoshiro so much, I betrayed God. And as I was wandering lost I found myself at a village with those people. The rumor says they have a large amount of money. They tried to kill me because I found their secret." She was cut off by more howls once again.

"I think we should go!" Yuya freaked.

"It's alright. Even if Kyoshiro has forgotten Demon Eyes Kyo will protect us." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. Ignorance was stupid. Can she not see that Kyoshiro was sleeping at the moment. Okuni then started going about Kyo and about how he was beautiful. She's getting herself killed in time. We started to hear rapid footsteps. The dogs had found us.

"Yuya, Okuni, Kyoshiro, Get out of here." They were about protest the howls got really loud. They then ran away. I pulled out my blade. Six dogs appeared in front of me and I smirked. They growled at me.

"Come on." They ran at me and in a quick slice they were on the floor. Not exactly dead though. They got up and walked back into the bush. They then came out with two larger dogs. So they were family huh.

"I'm jealous. You may not be human but your still a family having everyone to be there and protect each other. I used to be like that. but my brother died four years ago." The dogs cocked their heads to the side. I went through my Obi and found a few packs of meat. I left them on the ground and turned away to find Kyoshiro and the others. It was really dark and I was really tired but I kept on moving until I came to a certain tree I stopped and looked at the tree.

"Report?"

"The body is still missing and we have asked around but no leads. It very peculiar Lady Kuroi, they have gotten away with the body but no one had seen them at all." I sighed still no leads. Where could that body his body be?

"Watch the sky and everything around you. I'm planning to go to Edo at sometime so keep in check with me. If you see me around Kyoshiro, Kyo, Yuya, or Okuni, call me by the name Rai. Understood?"

"Hai." And they were gone. Holding up an army and throne with political services was hard but I had to. The sky was getting bright meaning the sun would come up.

.:: Kyoshiro's POV::.

It was day and we're at the army village. They seemed like normal farmers as, Yuya, and I sat down talking with a man that had lived here. We had lost Okuni while escaping the dogs.  
"Many people come here looking for the treasure but we've never been able to find it. Those rumors trouble us!"

"So there is no money?"

"We barely have enough to eat."

"Yuya where's Miss Rai?" Yuya looked down.

"I don't know she probably died. She was a kind person as far as we knew.."

.::Your POV::.

I walked through the samurai village. Okuni was lying. This place doesn't look wealthy in the least bit. I was walking down a trail when I heard my "name" being mentioned. I walked over to a little house.

"I don't know she probably died. She was a kind person as far as we knew.." I walked in and saw Yuya and Kyoshiro who looked shocked to see me.

"What are you talking about I'm right here?" I said bluntly. They nearly fell over and I chuckled.

"Miss Rai we were worried about you!" I shook my head.

"I'm fine. And I'm sorry for intruding in on your house sir." The black haired man laughed and shook his head.

"It's alright young lady. At least you have the manners to apologize!" I bowed and took a seat beside Yuya.

"Say miss, you look oddly familiar." I looked away.

"My name is Rai." He laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, you can't be her. She has a 900,000 ryo bounty on her head and her name is Kuroi Fuyu. You do look like her though. I've never met her myself but they say she looks beautiful." I smiled politely.

"Then you must be mistaken. I'm not beautiful at all." I saw a girl looking form the door but when the man had mentioned being a lost warrior of the Western army she had run away. I looked towards the door.

"I have to go. I will be outside Yuya, Kyoshiro." I bowed at the man once more and walked out when I saw the girl running again. I then decided to chase after her.

"Miss Rai!" Yuya called after me. I finally chased her up a hill over the village. Yuya and Kyoshiro had caught up as well.

"What a nice place Mika-san!" Yuya smiled happily. Mika glared down at the village.

"I hate it. Running away from people and hiding. Is that the way of the samurai?" I looked at her.

"You have to understand one thing Mika. There are many ways of the samurai. I have my own...others have theirs." She looked down in hate.

"During Sekigahara my father and the others should have.."

"No..." Yuya smiled.

"Do you know why? Your father does these things. I can't explain dying but...dying isn't very hard continuing life is much more difficult." Kyoshiro compromised.

"Shut up!" Mika then ran away again. I looked after her then felt a bad aura. Something was definitely not right. I looked ahead of me to see a dark figure under a Sakura Tree. Kyoshiro seemed to have seen it too. He blinked and the man was gone. However I saw it all. He disappeared in petals. I stood up.

"Kyoshiro, Yuya let's go. Something is not right."

"What's wrong Kyoshiro is it him again?"

"Don't worry he wont be coming out anymore." I disapproved in my head. He'll be coming out alright, sooner than you think Kyoshiro.


	4. Welcome Back

****

I paid no attention to them and slit my eyes to the corner where a huge monster man thing stood. He had sickening olive green color with a...cape? What the effin crackers? I thumbed out my sword and glared at him.

"Kyoshiro...Yuya..." They turned around and stared at the dude frightened.

"I am KurosSasori of the Sansaishu here to take your life." I watched as Yuya went through all her bounty hunting posters and found the name.

"The Sansaishu Mercenaries for hire. Five hundred ryo for all of them. Five hundred Ryo!" I rolled my eyes. She was going to get herself killed one day. She pulled out her gun and aimed it for him, but before she could even do anything he shot two thick needles at her. One shot her sword out of her hand and the other aimed straight at her heart. I moved in front of her quickly and blocked the needle. I stood with my sword pointing straight at KurosSasori and in front of Kyoshiro and Yuya.

"Kyoshiro, Yuya Please leave!" They turned but were stopped by Mika. I growled under my breathe. This is not what I need right now. I sliced an X and watched as trees began to fall in the distance. I nudged Kyoshiro who started to put on some big act of being Demon Eyes Kyo. He then took off into the woods. I sheathed my sword and stared after him. I turned around as the warriors began to turn around and move out the way for the man I had met moments before. Mika turned and was slapped. I shook my head and turned around.

"Yuya I have to go. Watch things." Before she could reply I ran into the forest after Kyoshiro. The smell of flames burned my lungs. Damn. What was going on? As soon I had gotten there I saw someone towing Kyoshiro. I sighed and began to walk with them quietly.

"You're a beautiful miss what's your name?"

"Rai..." I replied quietly. He grinned.

"Ah you're a shy one! Just the kind I like!" I avoided his eyes and looked towards the ground.

"Kyoshiro!" Yuya shouted in relief. I walked over and stood waiting for them to come when they did; we made our way to an abandoned shrine by nightfall.

"Uhm, sir I'm sorry for the intrusion but why are you helping us?" I asked. He sighed.

"The sansaishu...ever since hired by a man of the Ganma name...the village has been under his control. Though, there are still people who don't follow their rules."

"Uhm could you please untie me?" Benitora begged. I looked at him blankly.

"Hey! It's your fault we're in this mess!" Yuya accused. He pouted.

"Hey don't blame me! I had only been in the Sansaishu for a little while."

"Really, that's why you're so weak." closed my eyes. He was acting. What he was up to I wasn't sure but I knew it.

"Being with the Sansaishu was boring. I'd rather be on this side I thought that if I joined them I could become srtonger. Plus! Yuya-san is here!" I gave a small smile at him. They began to argue about how Yuya needed protecting when she said something that caught my attention.

"I have demon eyes Kyo to protect me!" I watched as Kyoshiro looked to the ground shamefully.

"I knew it." The man form earlier said.

"What is he I don't know. Does he really seek people out? What if I killed people...?"

"Strong guys want to fight other strong guys. It normal." Kyoshiro stomped up.

"You're wrong about that!" I stared up at him bluntly but narrowed my eyes as a cherry blossom slid by. I stood up bringing everyone's attention to me.

"Something's here." I then walked out the door to see most of the villagers facing us with a man that had white spiky hair. The man ran out and stood beside me.

"Mika..." I stared unemotionally at her ready to pull out my sword.

"WE made a deal. They'd bring us to a bigger town if we gave them Demon Eyes Kyo." the man ran forward Screaming at his daughter when he was stopped by a blade. I drew mine and stood beside him.

"Don't you dare." He smirked.

"What are you going to do?" I glared as Kyoshiro ran inside getting his own sword. He jumped in front of me ready to unsheathe it. I stood there in awe.

"Kyoshiro, is that a smart thing to do? AT this rate you'll be killed. Please, hurry and let me see Kyo." I backed away and leaned against the shrine watching everything.

"Okuni..." I mumbled quietly. She was always wandering around somewhere sometime.

"Yuya you're looking for a man with a cross shaped mark on his back right? Hn, well Sakuya hates the same person." I let my eyes linger on Kyoshiro as his face went form nervous to shock. He was remembering something and I seemed to be the only one who noticed. I looked around at all the commotion. This would be a nice time to leave them. I guess my offer for Kyo is off. Then a weird looking smoke swirled around Kyoshiro. Or should I now say Kyo. He took out his sword not in a happy mood at all.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm just another one of your enemies." Kyo smirked.

"Is that so? Then disappear." The man went after Kyo but his attacked was block and he was slashed at least that's what it looked like to everyone. I wasn't sure but I was probably the only one who could see the illusion. Kyo was now in a pink world of cherries. What kind of fruitcake chooses cherry blossoms? I scoffed and propped my head upon my hand watching the show.

"You can't defeat me." Kyo propped his sword on top of his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"The truth." The guy went after Kyo who just disappeared in cherries as well. He gasped.

"How did you use my technique?"

"I've copied them all. There are three reasons why you can't beat me. One your attacks are too light. Two there's nothing I can't cut and Three I am more handsome than you." I began laughing at that part. Kyo looked over at me apparently forgetting I was there. I gave a small smile and returned to watching the other guy. He then turned red blending in with the other blossoms as he had done. Then he took a slice at the man who just screamed of pain and shock. I sighed and shook my head when another demon came out ready to go after Kyo. In a second's notice I was in front of him and had sliced him into pieces already he gasped.

"No. how? That speed?" I sheathed my sword as he disappeared into dust.

"Hn. Someone like that has no need to face me." I turned my head slightly and looked at him. Conceited much? Okuni jumped down and landed in front of Kyo.

"Beautiful. You belong on a battle field."

"Do you ask for a death wish?"

"You've come back. Just like the time you were defeated by Kyoshiro-sama." Yuya did a double take and I sighed, walking back to the shrine.

"Rai, where do you think you're going?" I looked back at Kyo.

"Getting my things." He scoffed and turned away from me as I walked into the shrine.

"Yes?"

"We've got a political problem. One of the larger clans has found us. What is the report back?" I put a finger to my chin thoughtfully.

"Take down some of the soldiers and dress them as commoners. Pretend we're a poor clan and we have no money and no leader." My official nodded and was gone like lightning. I walked out the shrine and frowned staring at the sky.

Where is your body?


	5. Proposition

I walked out of the shrine only to see Kyo try and slice Okuni's head off. I paid no attention and watched as she left shortly. I looked at my blade cleaning it in the rain. Kyo sheathed his sword. I stood besides Benitora watching as Yuya went up to him calling him Kyoshiro.

"Don't call me that. I am Kyo and I am fully awakened. Kyoshiro is now in a very deep sleep inside me." Yuya on the other hand wasn't taking that for an answer.

"No! Kyoshiro! Where is Kyoshiro?" I put a hand in front of her.

"You might want to reconsider what you're doing Yuya-san. He does have the power to shop your head off right here and now." Kyo smirked.

"NO! Give back Kyoshiro! What did he ever do to you?"

"What did he do? He's harder to deal with than you think. He used my name and killed many people. Then he sealed my body away somewhere." I let my hand fall flat to my side and looked at Benitora who seemed to be confused in all this. I frowned and directed my attention towards the moon.

"Wherever we're going we should take leave now. The moon is full and many things are to come." Kyo raised a brow.

"So, what are you? An astronomer?" I stared at him bleakly.

"If I was a mere astronomer why would I carry around a sword with me lord Kyo?" He smirked.

"Watch your tongue girl. Let's go." They all began walked as I faded towards the back. I looked around at the village.

"I shall be joining you! Anything you want just ask!" Kyo sighed annoyed.

"Shut up and keep walking." Benitora laughed nervously but continued to walk.

"How long do you plan on following me?" Yuya glared at him.

"I'm only going to get my gun fixed!" I walked directly by them with my eyes closed. The day had been boring so far and I was teaching myself to walk with my eyes closed and it took no distraction. Eventually we made our way into a traveling tea house. WE waked into the house and ordered.

"What will you have miss?"

"Green tea mixed with chamomile please." The waiter gave me a weird look.

"Chamomile?"

"That's what I said." The man gulped and went his own way getting our drinks. I sat across from Kyo and stared past him seeing the man from a few days ago.

"Kyo you do know that there is a man following us?" He nodded. I sighed and drank my tea as we over heard a few men talking about who the strongest Samurai in the world was. I smirked and Kyo seemed to notice this and stared at me from the corner of his eye.

"Demon eyes Kyo." I looked form the corner of my eye to see the man had been staring at both Kyo and I.

"Demon eyes Kyo?"A man questioned.

"Yes Demon eyes Kyo or...a young lady known as the Samurai Princess." Upon hearing this I raised a brow. He certainly knew too much, but I would do nothing about it for now...

"Isn't Demon eyes Kyo dead?"

"No." I continued to drink my tea when the man from earlier had come towards us.

"You should know him and-" I gave him a glare. He smirked and returned to his normal smile.

"Well you should know him."

"What do you want?" Kyo asked getting a little ticked.  
"How inconsiderate considering we know each other so well! I'm sure you're him." Kyo had enough and stood up ready to draw his sword but I held the sheath in place. Kyo growled and looked at me but I paid him no attention.

" what is it that you want from us?" He smiled and took the waiter's arm and led her away from us. I sighed and let go of Kyo's sheath. I picked up my tea and began drinking it again.

"Hey, there's Kyo and Rai-san!" Benitora came running over to us and I looked into the bushes again.

"I'll be right back." I walked off leaving them only to come face to face with a tree.

"How is the political status?"

"Fine milady. They are agreeing with the fact that we're poor." I nodded.

"I will check up on you and tell us our next location." I then turned around and came back to the group.

"Miss Rai where'd you go?" I shook my head.

"I thought I saw something." I began walking again to be followed by Kyo and the others. Before we knew it we had arrived in a city bordering Edo.

"I'm going off..." I said and watched as Kyo went with Benitora and apparently Yuya thought we were still following her. I sighed and walked into an abandoned shop.

"Raidou, walk with me and update me on mostly everything." A tall muscular man with brown hair and bright glowing purple eyes stepped out of the shadows with three swords. I sweat dropped.

"You had to bring the swords?" He grinned.

"My job _is _to protect _Rai_." I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" He shrugged and we just began walking.

"So, the political issue is fixed where is the body?"

"I'm afraid we have no leads on that. We've asked anyone and everyone. We've sent out a few soldiers to pretend to be commoners in a few cities that border us and big cities. Still nothing." I bit my lip.

"We've got to keep searching."

"But isn't there's a chance that it could still be at Sekigahara?" I shook my head.

"We checked there ourselves. You know that Raidou. There was no trace." He sighed.

"True. Oh ma'am they're selling fresh sushi over there?" I looked up and saw a sign that said fresh Sushi and I smiled.

"I guess Kyo and the others are just going to have to wait for me. I want sushi!" I made my way to the sushi stand as Raidou followed me chuckling.

"Spicy crab sushi with Wasabi sauce please!" She handed me a tray of sushi while Raidou paid.

"I see you're still the same." I looked up and glared at him then continued eating my sushi.

"Well everyone deserves a little free time and I'm happy my clan is safe and doing well." He smiled and nodded.

"We'll check up on you some more. Its night. You should go to your inn." I sighed and nodded then gave Raidou a hug.

"Thanks for the great time anyway. I'll see you later." He smiled and walked off disappearing. I got ready to leave when I realized something.

"Oh great, I have no idea where the inn is in the first place." I frowned and threw my tray away beginning to walk through the city again. I walked past all the food places and somehow got into the clothing market. I groaned and walked some more finally making my way to the lodging section. The streets were illuminated by the silver moonlight. Something bad was going to happen.

"Hey! Miss Rai1!" I looked up to see Benitora shouting over a ledge at me. I walked into the inn and got upstairs.

"Miss Rai! Where have you been? We were getting worried." I smiled.

"Went to see an old friend then I kind of got lost."

"Well some kind of friend he is. Didn't even walk you home." I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Next time. Don't get lost. You're still under my service." I sighed and nodded.

"Hello miss Rai!" I saw Yukimura sitting across form Kyo with his famous bottle of Sake.

"Oh, Hello Yukimura-san." I sat by Kyo dispatching my sword from my waist and setting it by me. I let my back rest against the wall and I closed my eyes meditating quietly and breathing slowly.

"Will you two enter the match in front of Edo castle before the shogun?"

"Not interested." I heard Kyo get up and leave the room.

"Wait please listen! I'll tell you where your body is... If you do." Yukimura's voice was sly and sneaky.

"Bastard!" I could hear the disgust in Kyo's voice.

"Sakuya is also worrying about-"

"If you say that name I will kill you! "I opened one eye and looked towards all the commotion. I knew her. Sakuya. I never got in touch with her anyway. She was trouble all in one. I had never taken a liking to her ever. I watched as Kyo walked out the room frustrated with all the mess.

"Kyo wait-" I stopped Yuya.

"I'll go after him." I walked out of the small inn and walked out side sitting down by Kyo.

"The stars are beautiful above the ocean water." He didn't reply but simply gave me a look. I looked up at him and smiled. He ignored me and continued to look out into the sea. It became silent once again and a breeze blew. I sharpened my senses and looked out of the corner of my eyes. There was a spider on my sleeve. I noticed it was focused on Kyo. I pulled it off my sleeve and crushed it.

"Kyo..." He nodded. We continued to watch whatever we were watching until he began to question me.

"Why are you lying girl? What is your purpose?" I hugged my knees and stared at the horizon.

"If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. My name is Kuroi. Kuroi Fuyu. I am searching for something. Until I do find it, my identity is kept a secret form everyone else. Lord Kyo I ask you to do the same." He raised an eyebrow.

"So you're the sole heir of the Fuyu clan." I nodded.

"Yes, my brother was killed by a man in the battle of Sekigahara. The thing is...I dont remember the man's name." Kyo didn't reply but just continued to stare into the distance. Suddenly He turned and went inside the inn leaving me to my thoughts.

::Raidou pov::

He had come back from his meeting with Kuroi. Immediately he put on a battle outfit.

"How is everything hold up against the attack!"

"The castle is being attacked form the tea room! The enemy is pushing forward!" A man shouted back. Raidou growled.

"All right men let's give it all we've got! Lady Kuroi thinks the castle is safe. This is our home no one shall take it away! Who are we fighting for?"

"Lady Kuroi!" The men burst into battle cries and went after the bordering enemy warriors.

::Kuroi pov::

I stood up hearing a gunshot.

"Yuya. Kyo!."


	6. Mahiro

I Ran through the inn to where I had heard the gunshot came from. I opened the paper door to see spider webs everywhere and Yuya in shock Kyo displeased by the looks of it and another girl who was angry. She had seemed familiar, but I couldn't take the chance right now.

"What's going on?"

"I am Mahiro. Here to take the life of Demon eyes Kyo." Kyo smirked and lifted up his sword letting a bullet fall to the ground.

"You should know better not to do that Mahiro." She glared.

"I knew it. You would sacrifice your own comrades for your sake."

"Oh? Since when was she my comrade? This girl beside me is merely my servant nothing more." I looked up to see Mahiro furious.

"You monster! How could you force her to serve you!" Kyo chuckled.

"I didn't. She agreed to her own free will." Mahiro gasped and glared at me once again.

"How can you stand to serve this monster?" I didn't answer but merely closed my eyes and drew my sword. She jumped into the air and shot kunai at both of us. I swept my sword to the side and the shuriken flew into the air. I waited then opened my eyes. At the same moment, the shuriken fell cut in half. She flipped backwards and jumped towards Kyo who had caught her by her wrist. I sighed and sheathed my sword.

"It is only you who can judge the truth Mahiro."

"What are you talking about?" I heard shuffled and saw Yuya trying to get up. I walked over to her and helped her.

"He didn't kill her?" I heard Mahiro mutter.

"Miss Yuya, are you alright?" He felt on her head.

"Yea, but I have a little headache." I nodded and picked up her gun handing it to her.

"You killed that girl's older sister?" Kyo didn't look at Yuya.

"It has nothing to do with you." I frowned and stared after her. I remember now. She was the little girl who got my brother a sword. We used to be friends...Until Kyo killed her sister.

"Rai, come." I turned around to see Kyo staring at me. I nodded and picked up a little shard of the shuriken I had cut and hid it in my obi.

The next day was, as I expected, boring. It was about dark now and Yukimura was annoying Kyo and me about the tournament once again.

"Yukimura,"

"Yes miss Rai?"

"Will musashi Miyamoto be there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure why?" I shook my head.

"No reason."

"You can say no all you want. But. They already think you're my comrade." Kyo stopped and glared at Yukimura. Before they could do anything else men busted out of the dirt and bushes turning into spiders.

"Tokugawa's men. What a surprise." I muttered.

"Well now that you don't join, these guys won't leave you alone." I bit my lip and drew my sword slicing oncoming spider men (?).

"Girl! Who are you?" I took no lead and slice the guy's head off.

"None of your business."

"Get her as well!" I growled and a barrage of them came after me. I stuck my sword into the ground and closed my eyes beginning to chant. Flaming Kanji began to appear all around me.

"Sho!" The kanji attached to their heads and began burning their bodies off.

"That is the spirit of fire." They all fell to the ground ash. I smirked.

"What the?" Another person shouted and came after me. I ran at him and jumped on his shoulder then flipped over him and stabbed my sword in his head.

"Those three...are smiling?" I heard Benitora talking to Yuya. We finished or at least we thought we did. Then we saw more coming. Yuya started to think about it all.

"The man tokugawa fears the most, Yukimura Sanada, The thousand man slayer, Demon eyes Kyo...but Rai. She doesn't fit in. There's something she's not telling us."  
"Why tonight?" I ran with Kyo to the field. It was a trap and I knew it.

"Lord Kyo, it's a trap." He looked back at me.

"I know that." We stopped din the middle of the field where the wind was rapidly blowing.

"Hahaha, Demon eyes Kyo, you're trapped. Oh? Who are you?" I looked up at him smirking.

"..." I didn't answer and I heard the voice growl.

"From the air!" Cob webs spun across the air above us shining white. "From the ground." A spider tried to grab my leg but I glared upon it and jabbed a sword into his skull.

"You cannot escape." I rolled my eyes. Like I haven't heard that before.

"Demon eyes Kyo! I am your opponent!" We looked up seeing Mahiro coming down at us.

"Mahiro! No!"

"Now!" just then a huge explosion hit us all. I covered my eyes and listened for Kyo. Debris circled around us in smoke.

"Dammit not now. Mahiro, what have you done." I kneeled getting up as the dirt finally cleared. I saw Kyo had a cut on his forehead. I had one on my cheek. Mahiro was on the ground unmoving.

"So we meet again Demon Eyes Kyo."

"So it was you." I crawled to Mahiro.

"You remember me. The shadow Genza."

"I forgot your name a long time ago. Btu never your foul ways." I felt her pulse and it was leaving by the second.

"Mahiro...stay with me..." I lifted her face to me and her pupils were dilated.

"Curse of the spider!" Before I knew it both Mahiro and I were lifted off the ground.

"That technique!" Genza chuckled deeply.

"Yes the same one I used on Mahiro's sister I will use on her and your servant." I pulled at the webs.

"Hahaha, you cannot break through these! For they are far too strong! Hahaha!" I closed my eyes and breathe in slowly like meditating.

"Kyo Kill me!" Mahiro shouted and I ignored it. I continued to breathe in and out keep a steady pace.

"Can you kill this girl Kyo?" Genza chuckled out and I clenched my fists.

"Can I kill her you ask? Who do you think I am?" I heard the blade clink of a sword and concluded that Kyo wouldn't kill her after all. I felt her move towards Kyo and hear him slash through her. Then following after I heard a thump. She was dead. I could feel Kyo's frustration.

"Rai, get yourself out of there. Or I'll kill you myself." I opened my eyes and pulled out my sword slashing the webs away from me. I fell from him and was ready for a bad...landing but instead I felt arms catch me. I looked up to see Kyo had caught me.  
"Thank you." I got out of his grip and kneeled beside Mahiro.

"What? How?" I smirked.

"The whole time I was being still I was meditating. It's a way to push paralysis from body if you didn't know. Oh before you die you wanted to know my name. Here it is. Kuroi Fuyu. Samurai princess." I heard him gasp and I watch as Kyo disposed of him with his favorite technique.

"You heard it too didn't you? The voice of the wind." He splattered everywhere turning into dust.

"Mahiro?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Why did you save me Kyo?" I turned back and looked up at Kyo.

"No matter the reason I killed Mahiro. Kill me. Until then. Live." He turned and began walking away.

"Rai come, and bring her." I nodded.

"Hai." I sheathed my sword and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she put hers around mine and we all made our way back to the inn.

*AT THE INN*

I set down Mahiro and let Benitora deal with her wounds. Yuya was in her room asleep and I was outside with Kyo again cleaning the wound on his forehead. I dabbed a cloth in the sea water and wiped off the smeared blood on his head. He continued to stare into the sea. It was quiet until he broke the silence.  
"Rai, where did you learn that technique?" I looked up in question.

"Which one?" He darted his eyes to me and stared.

"The one with the flames." I smiled.

"All done. Anyway, it was the first technique I learned. My brother taught it to me when I was young. I could never get it right back then even when it was simpler. Now I've modified it to my own use as an oath to my brother. Why?" I took a seat beside him and propped my chin onto my hand.

"I have never seen it before." I nodded into a yawn slowly blinking my eyes.

"That's normal. I created...it...my...self." Another yawn and before I knew it, I had leaned myself on Kyo and ended up hugging his arm before I fell asleep. Surprisingly, he didn't try and remove me.


	7. Edo

I was walking with Kyo and the others on a foggy wooden bridge. You could barely see anything but white almost as if...the wind was around us. The more we walked the better I could see a figure in front of us. Long black hair, elegant clothes, and sword. Just as I thought. Yukimura.

"Kyo, where are we going?" Benitora asked.

"Stop giving us the silent treatment and tell us!' Yuya whined. I narrowed my eyes and looked around for any danger. So far I hadn't felt any, but you never know.

"So you'll come?" I looked to Kyo for an answer but all he did was glare at Yukimura. I could tell, he wanted to, but he's not used to listening to anyone. His eyes showed defiance, but he was probably thinking over the pros and cons.

"Yeah. Let's go." I nodded and followed after him frowning when I remembered something.

"Yukimura...we may have a problem with this though..." I muttered so Yuya and Benitora couldn't hear.

"What would that be Miss Rai?" I bit my lip and looked down.

"I'm not allowed near the shogun or his home or anything he owns." He raised a thoughtful eyes brow and looked back at me. Kyo merely darted his eyes to the corner to stare at me but kept walking.

"And why is that Miss Rai?" I looked away.

"If you want us to get his head then this wouldn't be the first time I've tried before." I avoided his eyes and acted as if my shoes were more interesting. It was true. A long time ago, I went for Tokugawa's head for money. I had been younger then and needed money so I accepted the idea, but I couldn't. The assassination had gone the wrong way. People found out who I was. My brother ended up being there. It was basically a mess.

"Well that won't be a problem! Just cut your hair and fix it like a man." I stared disgustingly at him.

"No! Are you insane?" He laughed and set an elbow on my shoulder.

"Relax! I'm kidding! Which name did you go by anyway?" I gave him a stupid look and playfully smacked him on a shoulder.

"So why don't you just not participate?" I spun around and gave an unbelievable look to Kyo who just seemed to be smirking.

"Why? I want to beat the hell out of some guys there! It's a good chance if they let me in with the name Rai some of those guys would want to kill me anyway. It'd be fun and pretty good practice!" Kyo chuckled.

"Do whatever you like." I sighed and continued to keep walking with them. I thought about what I did and the day it happened. Not fun but whatever. We continued walking in silence when Kyo stopped at the word European. Then Muramasa started to shake. I walked to the side of the bridge and stared down. There was a white haired man and a few guards. He was trembling and the men were confused.

"Get away fast!" I raised an eyebrow and watched as his arm exploded. My eyes widened and smoke blew everywhere. Dust swirled around my face and towards the group but I didn't look away. Suddenly he looked up at me and I took a step back while he jumped atop the bridge again. He landed in front o the group and stared directly at Kyo.

"Because of you the future that should have been has changed!" Kyo glared while Yukimura smiled.

"Don't you understand Demon eyes Kyo?" Kyo smirked and stepped forward.

"Such big words from a man like you who don't even fight fair." Benitora stepped in agreeing with Kyo but I returned to looking off the side of the bridge. I saw something flash by and I jumped off of it and landed quietly. I drew my sword and looked around unable to see anything. I then closed my eyes and opened my ears to all sounds. Still nothing.

"Rai come on." I looked up to see Kyo waiting on me. I nodded and sheathed my sword then jumped onto the bridge. We continued walking again and looked back one more time at the same spot. Still nothing, but I knew I saw something. WE kept on walking again until we got into a giant opening. Eerie sounds emerged form it and I saw a few more shadows moving. I knew exactly where we were.

"We're in Kozugahara, a once well known execution ground for criminals. It's infested with Kenyou's." I narrowed my eyes and listened to the sound of crushing and breaking.

"Miss Rai have you been here before?" I nodded.

"Once when I was with my brother. But that was when I war little and I haven't gone back since."

FF (FAST FORWARD)

I leaned against a tree with my arms crossed, watching the shogun's tournament. Ever since I had tried to cut off his head he had put some kind of restriction against me so that I could go anywhere near him or his home. Meaning I wasn't supposed to be here now, but I am on business. Sent here to cut off his stupid head anyway. Yukimura and Kyo were looking around for people Yuya and Benitora were together. I think.

"Hey! Do I know you?


	8. Long Time, No See

I turned my head to look at a familiar man. His bright platinum blonde hair shined in the midday sun and stuck out from everyone else. His robe was a green shaded teal with eyes to match. His bangs hung, framing his face. He was, indeed, what most girls my age would call handsome, but I knew him well enough to know in heart, he wasn't anything like they'd imagine.

"Asura...so you're here too." I narrowed my eyes, as a smile came to grace his face. I knew well enough who had sent him here, but no idea why.

"Now, now_, Kuroi _your not the only one in service here. In fact there's a bunch of other people who's taken into the tournament for more than just the prize. I understand you're on business, but so am I. If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to tell Tokugawa that you are here." The Bell tolled. I clenched my fists and jaw. In an instant we were both gone from that. It was just like Asura to use people to gain an advantage...no matter what he'd have to do.

I was now at Kyo's side as we were listening to the rules of the round one competition. There was no time limit, no real swords, and no killing allowed. It was pretty strange to ever administer this rule. The competition was for winning not for fun. Something's up. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see two or three of my men bended in. I did send for them. Two would lose, and one would keep winning until I told him to lose.

One of the first ones up was Kyo. I watched a giant guy run up to him with a sword in his hand. Kyo merely hit him once with the wooden sword and he was down for the count. Yuya stood besides staring in awe. I chuckled and continued to see what his next move was.

"Excuse me sir..." The Judge turned around with a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" Kyo smirked.

"I'd like to take them all on." My eye twitched as these words were spoken. He is so recklessly stupid sometimes.

"Kyo..." Benitora walked up, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The problem isn't the five men. It's the fact that he might kill them." I cut in.

"Another problem is that he's being totally stupid right now. We're here under Yukimura. He could get us caught if he keeps drawing attention like this; we might get caught, and since I'm here with you...that could create a huge problem." Kyo walked back to our group and I smacked him on the back of his head. He growled and turned to look at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I smirked.

"You could have gotten us caught you know...stop drawing attention towards yourself." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll back down...for now." I chuckled and began walking so that we could find an inn sooner.

We were at the inn and it was pretty much night now. I had my back leaning against the wall, with one leg straight out and another propped up with my arm resting on it. Kyo was sitting outside drinking his Sake and Yuya sat near him. I sighed and closed my eyes letting my hair fall over my eyes. A few moments later, Benitora burst in.

"Yuya my darling! Did you see me fighting!" I opened an eye towards him.

"You had a fight?" He sulked.

"Miss Rai...why did you have to ruin it. Didn't you see me out there too?" I shook my head wondering when his fight was. I definitely don't remember seeing it. Then again, I was probably doing something else.

"Yea, yea, just get off of me." He let go of her and grinned

"just wait! I'm going to get the prize and dedicate it to you! And you too is you want Miss Rai." I chuckled.

"No thanks Benitora. If you win it, you deserve it." I regretted those words as he came up to me clutched my hand in his.

"Aw, that's so sweet and thoughtful of you! I just don't think I can choose between ya!"

"Yeah, Sorry Rai, he's all yours..." I smiled.

"Its alright, I'm in an arranged marriage anyway." Instantly, Benitora's eyes went wide and he stepped away quickly back to Yuya.

"S-sorry Miss Rai I didn't-" I smiled and got up.

"It's alright. No harm done. I'm going to get some rest now. Night guys." They bid me goodnight (minus Kyo) and I went towards my room mad ea sharp turn out of the inn and left for a while. I walked through the tall grass to a quiet spot with a full view of the moon. I hugged my knees and sighed listening to the ocean waves hit against the he shore. Soon enough fireflies began to gather around me. Some landed on my shoulder and others on my head. I smiled sadly and stared at the moon. I froze when I heard footsteps behind me.

"The fireflies seem to like you tonight, Kuroi." I relaxed knowing who it was.

"I guess they do, lord Kyo." He sat against a tree near me with his bottle of Sake. "Where's servant #1 Yuya?" I chuckled softly.

"She is only servant number two. You are servant number one. But let's just say she's servant number one." I shook my head smiling.

"You're weird sometimes you know..." He chuckled.

"Are you talking about the fact that I like slaying people, oh married girl?" I rolled my eyes.

"As if. I'm not married...not yet. I just told Benitora that so he'd leave me alone and go back to Yuya. But then again. Maybe that's a bad idea considering she's your woman." I swear I heard him choke on the Sake.

"Right. She not good enough." I laughed and stood once more and the fireflies began to leave and clouds began to cover the silver sky orb.

"Whatever, Kyo. Just admit it. I've seen the way you look at her. You like her. You know you do. Anyway I'm turning for real this time. So Kyo nighty night. Don't let your nightmare bite." I waved, winked, and then walked away.

Kyo sat there with an amused smirk plastered upon his face.

"Kuroi, how wrong you are," He chuckled quietly, and then poured himself some more Sake.


	9. Defeat

We were back at the competition at Hibiya bay, and Kyo's match was up soon. Unfortunately, my match was next, and it happened to be against Asura. I scowled thinking of the blonde haired man.

"You know you can't back down from this milady..." I sighed and nodded, leaning back against the tree behind me closing my eyes. I thought back to my history with Asura, and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Actually I think I'd love to beat his ass." A soft chuckle sounded as a small breeze tangled through my hair.

"Do as you wish, but remember fighting with rage won't get you anywhere." I smiled and pushed myself off the tree.

"Yes, yes I know, now get to work...but its hard to forget what he did," A rustle of leaves and he was gone." It's even hard to believe that Asura is my opponent." I sighed and began walking toward the battle grounds where Yukimura had just ended his battle, or should I say Lady Kohaku? I shook my head, and walked towards the battlefield.

"Match four. In the east corner, Lady Hoshina." I stepped into the east corner and made sure nothing would get in the way of the match. "In the west corner Lord Asura." Asura stepped up, his hair as bright as ever. I could feel the whole group's stare on me. "Begin!"  
Before the judge could finish the word, Asura was already running at me. I glared and pulled out the woodened sword and quickly swiped it in front of me, before returning it back to its sheath. Asura glared back, being pushed back wasn't exactly his forte.

"Yukimu- I mean lady Kohaku, what kind of sword form is that?" I heard Benitora ask from the crowd. Yukimura chuckled and crossed his arms.

"It's an ancient sword form, abandoned because of its lack of freedom for the user. I believe it's called the Tori-Kage style, which literally translates to caged bird. After every strike, the sword must return to its sheath." Benitora nodded as if understanding what Yukimura had just said.

"But what use is the sword, if it's sheathed?" Yuya asked staring as the wooden sword in my hand.

"The point of the technique is to teach the user perfection and discipline. If they strike to slow, or too fast, the attacker may have a chance at a limb, and that in itself is true discipline." They all turned to look at Kyo who was still staring intently at the battle before him.

"Oh look, your friends are having a history lesson." I kept my hand on the sword and stared at Asura.

"Does it look like I care?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"True, you never did care what others thought." my grip tightened as I let my hair cover my eyes, giving me time to think.

"Don't you think you may be describing yourself?" He stomped a foot then began running at me, his sword aimed for my throat. I smirked, and ran around him swiping at his feet; he jumped up to dodge at the attack. A grin lit my face.

"Got ya." I swiped at his shoulder making contact, and as he fell toward the ground, I twisted my right wrist making a circular movement, and nailing to the ground with his neck. I stood over him and glared.

"You don't know a thing about me." I returned the sword to its sheath, and stepped down from the arena.

"I do know this...STOP THAT GIRL IS RAI! SHE TRIED TO TAKE TOKUGAWA'S HEAD! GET HER!" I looked up with narrowed eyes as the group stared at me shocked. I sighed and pointed to a figure running trough the crowd dressed exactly like me.

"Actually, my name is Hoshina. She over there might be Rai..." I pointed at the figure running, and watched as a few guards began to chase her. I smirked and turned my hard to look as Asura, who had no confidence left.

"You lose." I whispered before returning to Kyo's side. Benitora and Yuya were the first to run up and congratulate me.

"Hoshina! That was awesome!" Yuya announced excitedly. Benitora came up beside her and rested a hand on his hip.

"You looked so cool! Isn't your technique ancient?" I smiled and nodded.

"Its one of my favorites. Anyway, isn't your match next?" Benitora frowned then looked down.

"Match Five. In the east corner Lord Benitora, in the west corner Lord Kyo!" I stared at the arena long and hard, analyzing both their faces.

"Begin!"

| Fuyu Castle |

Raidou gaped as the castle had partly caught on fire. His heart burned along with the building he called his home. The place he's been raised from birth was now falling to the ground slowly but surely, and there were people invading them. Raidou sunk to his knees tears flowing down his cheeks.

No. It wouldn't go down like this, his men were proud, they all were. He'd made the mistake once, and look what happened. He wouldn't make it again.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Haruka ran up to him. Haruka had to be his most dependant soldier in all of his 16 years of military service.

"Get lady Kuroi." He shook his raven hair forward, and bowed, then ran off. Raidou clenched his fingers into a fist and turned around looking at all the male residents of the village. The women and children were stored safely near the bay.

"This is our last chance! Lady Kuroi is coming back and-"

"Lady Kuroi's coming back?" A man shouted and a few smiles broke out among the men, even grins. Raidou himself grinned at their enthusiasm. Their princess gave them hope, she was all they had, and they loved her more than anything.

"We will fight for lady Kuroi!" More cried were heard, and the men raised their weapons, a newfound confidence in them. Raidou, himself, did the same.

"For our home!"


	10. Calm

I stood in the crowd, near Yuya and Yukimura while we all watched the match between Kyo and Benitora. The match hadn't even started, but Benitora was shaking with...excitement? Fear? I wasn't really sure.

"Zealous huh? Do you remember what dirt tastes like?" Kyo asked egotistically.

"Begin!"

Benitora began aiming at Kyo's most vital points: neck, heart, and head, but unfortunately wasn't making any contact. I frowned and shook my head, when he stopped and a blue aura surrounded him. All of a sudden, there were multiple Benitora's going after Kyo.

They surrounded him, smirking, and I frowned, and Kyo was smarter than that. They all attacked at once, and I saw Kyo close his eyes. I waited moments it felt like...when he struck a single spear and all the shadows disappeared. Kyo smirked and began mumbling. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I could tell it was the same move he used to beat the flower dude.

I frowned; it would be over soon enough. I looked away, feeling a new presence, and on top of the castle was Okuni standing there looking smug. I glared, at her and returned my eyes to where Benitora had just broken out of Kyo's trance.

"So he's not a dimwit after all...But he is disqualified." Yuya looked at me weirdly.

"What? How?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Yukimura spoke for me.

"Real weapons are not allowed in this part of the battle." I looked up to see Lord Tokugawa upon the castle. I shook my head, and turned around, ready to head back to the inn.

***

"I'm going out for a walk, and as a master I must always have a servant. Rai come." I rolled my eyes and stood up taking my sword with me. When we walked out the door, I looked at Yuya and mouthed 'He's an asshole'. She laughed and nodded before I stepped out.

"So we're taking this walk why?" His pupils moved to the corner of his eyes before returning straight ahead. I sighed and followed after him, carrying his beloved sake.

"Do you want to know the secret behind your muramasa?" I stopped and looked up seeing Migeria staring us down. His eyes landed on me and a sincere look crossed his face.

"You girl can save the world." I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. Just as I was about to reply, Kyo stepped in my way glaring at Migeria.

"A Muramasa is a Muramasa; I'm more interested in seeing your right arm."

"Ah, but your muramasa is special." I stared at them both, sensing the tension in the air, between both them, _and _their swords. I shifted my weight to the other leg, trying to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. Tonight was only beginning in its mysteries.

~* *~

I walked with Kyo back to the inn. I handed him is sake and sat myself in a tree above him. I narrowed my eyes and Yukimura and Saizo appeared, talking to each other deeply, when Kyo cut in.

"You really want Tokugawa's head, don't you?" He smirked down at them both, the bottle of Sake in his hands, an amused expression upon his face. Yukimura looked down, a distant gleam in his eyes.

"A long time ago I knew a man named Mochizuki. He lost in the battle of Sekigahara, and lives quietly up in the mountains, but there's a part of me that thinks that if Ieyasu is dead, there is sure to be a war, and maybe...just maybe. I can become shogun." I took a step back from him. An evil glint had appeared in his eyes, and it wasn't Nice. He sent me a sly look.

"Oh and Miss Rai. I think I may know exactly what you're looking for." I glared at him.

"Oh, and what would that be, Lord Yukimura?" My voice was icy cold and venomous like a snake bite.

Kyo stood up, and glared at him, lifting his sword. His eyes glowed brighter than ever before.

"Toyotomi's story had a happy ending. I think yours might lead down a different path Yukimura. At least I know why you were using me." They glared at each other, while I stared up at the stars. My eyes widened. They had changed since I last looked at them.

My eyes scanned through the glistening skylights and saw danger read out for all of them. Pain, was heading her way, she could see it.

"Fine then...I'll back off for now, but everything will be decided tomorrow. Until then...Sleep tight." Kyo turned and grabbed my arm, walking off before I could even protest. When we were a good distance away his grip loosened and he sat on the edge of the Inn.

"Lord Kyo, what do you think will happen tomorrow?" He drank his Sake then turned to me seriously.

"I saw you looking at the stars, what do they say?" I sighed and shook my head lying on the floor beside him.

"Danger, for all of us. Our paths are intertwined. All of us." I closed my eyes, and sighed before being dragged away into the night. I felt something warm touch my cheeks and my eyes fluttered to half mast and I looked at Kyo, who had been staring out at nothing. I closed them once more, and they did not reopen.  
"Night...Kyo."

::KYO::

Kyo stared down at the sleeping girl beside him. She was a mystery, slightly. He knew some things about her, but it wasn't enough. She was hiding too much from everyone, even Kyo. He brushed his hand against her cheek, before turning his stare to the view before him.

"Night Kyo." His eyes lingered to their corners and lingered over her figure. Yukimura had mentioned she had been looking for something, but what? Did she know something he did not? He sighed and chugged another mouthful of Sake.

His red eyes brightened with the moon above him, and he closed his eyes for a moment. However, that moment felt like hours, days, months. Every time Kyo had closed his eyes, he'd see the numerous lives he'd slain with no regret. They tormented him darkly, but when Kuroi was around they stopped.

They didn't bother him, instead set him to calm. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but that something calmed the storm inside him. Her presence stopped the souls that haunted him, her voice silenced the screams that replayed in his ears, and her eyes ceased the torment, and excited the beast inside him all at the same time.

In a way, Kyo's mere 'servant' was become more and more of a pillar to the demon in him. Her sarcastic comments amused him, but then again, so did the fact that she had stayed by his side the whole time. A scowl crossed the face of the beautiful demon. He was beginning to _care. _The stupid emotion was like a disease. Kyo was in for the ride of his life.

::YUYA::

Yuya groaned for the millionth time since being stuck with Benitora inside the Inn. He kept wooing her and no offense to him, but it was getting really annoying. Rai and Kyo had set out a while ago. She perked up happily when the door slid open, but slouched again once she saw it was only Benitora who had returned with a new bottle of Sake.

"Benitora! Don't you think you should stop now?" She crossed her arms and huffed turning her back. His cheeks were already a rosy color from all the wine and he had ordered more? Men. She scoffed and stood up.

"Come on Miss Yuya! They have an entertainment room in here! Come join me!" She stomped out the door a glare on her face.

"No way!" She slammed the door closed, and she walked outside the inn searching for Kyo. Rounding a corner she saw him sitting down, and glaring at the night. So he had already came back without saying anything? What a pompous ass!

She felt her speed toward him increase as her anger rose. He was going to get the scolding of a lifetime.

"Kyo!" She yelled once she was close enough, and a moment later, his sword was at her neck, a few centimeters from drawing blood. Yuya stopped in her tracks as her face paled, and she dropped to the floor, the blade now nestled in the bridge of her nose.

"Be quiet." He spoke lowly, and unemotionally. Yuya glared at him, ready to let her lungs blow his ears, when she looked over his shoulder, seeing Rai who lay on the floor next to him, a peaceful look upon her face. Her caramel hair gently caressed her face, as her chest rose in a slow even pattern.

Yuya's eyes darted back to Kyo who had sheathed his sword, and had closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Jealousy coursed through her veins at his actions. He yelled and ordered her around, while he demanded peace for Rai. That was _definitely _unfair treatment! Her eyes moved to his hand which was playing with a lock of her hair.

Just as Yuya was about to protest, Kyo lifted Rai into his arms, bridal style, and began walking off.

"I'm going to bed." Yuya glared at his back before taking another stomp.

"And where are you taking her, huh?" He stopped and looked back at her with an uninterested glare, before continuing his walk to his room. Just what in the world was Yuya missing?


	11. Departure

I stood near Yuya and Benitora, front crowd, watching Yukimura's match. He was to fight against the man of mystery, Lord Jyukamen. A smirk crossed his face as the judge called for the use of real swords.

A frown lit my appearance as Yukimura swiped through the man's mask. He wouldn't be surprised, but many others would. As of now, his cover would be completely blown.

"That's much better, Noboyuki Sanada." Yukimura's older brother. I crossed my arms, looking up at Tokugawa. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. What was he thinking? Then my eyes widened, on comprehension. The bastard planned on killing us all. Like that was even possible, but still...

My eyes turned back to the match, as I withdrew a few daggers, not like I would probably get to use them. Yukimura was now in a tight spot as Benitora had been the day before with Kyo. Speaking of Kyo, where was he? Something definitely wasn't right here. My men hadn't reported back to me either...were they dead?  
I felt my fingers form into fists and I walked from the crowd, shoving anyone who was in my way. You involve my men, you involve me, and for the record. I don't like Ieyasu. I looked back once more, seeing the feud continue in horror. I sighed and made my way to the gate, when all the gun men came from hiding aiming at the arena and crowd.

"What the hell?"

::KYO::  
Kyo appeared back at Yukimura's side as all the gunmen showed up. A small smirk appeared on his flawless face. Yukimura looked at him as all the gunmen splattered into their own deaths.

"So, you knew the gunmen were Ken you and took them out on your own." Kyo chuckled heaving his sword over his right shoulder.

"I love to take all the credit, but the outlander was surprisingly helpful, by the way, where is servant number 1 Rai?" Yuya rolled her eyes, a cocky look upon her face. She pointed beside, and Kyo could already hear it coming.

"She right...here? Where'd she go?" Kyo sighed and turned his back to her, really wanting to stab her in the face.

"If I knew, do you think I'd be asking, woman?" He ignored her pointless rant, and let his red orbs scan the premises, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You'll be coming with us too Kyo? Good come on, let's go." Kyo and the others ran through the underground castle their minds each on something else. However, Kyo's slight worries were at peace when he saw Rai standing next to Migeria, by the sealed Tokugawa chamber.

::YOU::

I turned seeing Kyo and everyone arrive just in time. Took them long enough. I had gone here, way before them, searching for my disappeared soldiers, only to find them turned into Kenyou. I did away with them, a frown caressing my features. They gave their lives for me...stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

My grip around my sword tightened as I thought of their pointless deaths, which had, of course, been totally my fault. Now I glared at the Kenyou before me. She grinned and sent weird purple pollen into their air.

Suddenly, my lungs went stiff, refusing to take in any air. My muscles weakened and I dropped to my knees. This was all up to Benitora now. I watched as a determined look crossed the warrior's face, and he gripped the Hakurokshimon. (sp?). I groaned.

"Benitora. Kill him. I know it hard." I took in another gasp of air, but was only able to inhale a minimum.

"Goodbye Father!" He killed the Kenyou, and I fell back panting desperately. I raised my hand to my throat which felt swollen and bruised from the inside. I turned my head to glare at Benitora.

"What the hell took you so long, asshole. I was literally dying!" He grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I had to take a moment." I rolled my eyes.

"Take a moment? I would have LOVED to take a moment when I couldn't breathe you know, but you didn't see m-" I was cut off, as we all felt the rumble of the castle grounds once more. "Oh hell." I mumbled when the cave wall broke, splashing water into our tiny pit. I was hit first, and I felt a few drops of water, sloshing around in my throat. It tasted...salty and fishy...

My thought were drowned out, when I was knocked on my back from the pressure. Or so I thought.

"My lady!" I looked up and gasped at the raven haired boy.

"Haruka? Why are you here?" He shuffled, a frown upon his features.

"The castle. It's invaded and on fire." I cursed under my breathe. Now? Of all times? Why didn't Raidou tell her about this? It couldn't be...

"It is so Milady. We need your help." She bit her lip, pondering on the decision and decided. What was top priority always came first, even if it meant leaving someone.

"I will go." I turned and sent one tiny smile at Kyo. _Sorry, this is the end. Bye Kyo._


	12. Unresolved Thanks

Red. All Kyo could see was red. Bodies, decayed and suffering crawled along the ground horror stricken looks upon their faces. Some made there way towards him, limbs scattered and left behind. The horrible and disembodied moans chanted his name, over and over begging for his mercy.

However, this was all normal for Kyo. He'd gotten used to this long ago. He merely ignoring their callings and looked inside himself for that peace of mind. His calm, his harbor, but what he saw was confusing beyond his worst nightmares.

Kyo had mustered up the image of Kuroi before him. She smiled softly toward him. Her body seemed to glow in this darkened place. A giggled erupted from her throat as she held out a hand to him. Kyo glared at her, refusing to take the fact that she was his help.

Although, a sense of guilt waved over his body as her smile slowly changed into a frown. Her eyes swimming in the sensation of hurt. Kyo sighed, and for once in his life gave up. Seeing this, she grinned suddenly appearing behind him. Kyo glared at the darkness.

He could feel the warmth radiating from her body as she gently her arms under his and grasped his shoulders, and for that small moment, Kyo let his guard completely down. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, and giggled once more.

"Kyo." She muttered softly, and pecked his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked around him. It was only then did he notice that all the bodies had disappeared from sight, and the voices had stopped. This woman, what was she doing to him?

Kyo woke from his haunted slumber suddenly aware of his surroundings, yet his eyes had not fluttered open yet. He could feel the sun radiating on his body, but the sound of crunching sand near him alerted him.

It was then he opened his eyes, seeing Yukimura's man above him shocked. He smirked sadistically, before standing and aiming his sword at him. However, the attack was blocked by Yukimura.

"Hold on there Kyo. No one harms my men unless I say so. This is the battle we've been waiting for Kyo." Kyo smirked, and as everyone else began to wake, the first thing they set eyes on were Kyo and Yukimura battling.

"You beat me, and I'll tell you anything you want to know, Kyo." He smirked holding his sword toward the Sanada.

"An interesting offer." They began to go at it again. Taking hits to each other if possible, but none ever landed on either warrior. After more ending clashing of sword, Kyo had found and opening, no way to be countered by. Just as he was about to slice his chest, Migeria stepped in.

"Stop it. I could easily take you both down from where I stand." Kyo rolled his eyes and Migeria began his 5 true muramasa speech once more. He slowly closed his eyes, relieved to see that the souls had gone...for now. He looked around him, eyeing everyone that was there, but one this was missing.

"Rai." He growled.

***

Meanwhile, Rai had just been having a pleasuring fight her self.

I panted heavily, resting my weight against my katana. Small beads of sweat dotted my forehead and lined my cheeks. The Jangakyo army, as they called themselves, had been an army full of men, trained to fight to death, and that's exactly what each of them had done. During the fight, the castle fire had been put out. Not one person had been able to get past me.

I sighed, feeling my legs shake beneath me as I stood. Bodies of the fallen enemies had been clumped into a large hole, meant as their graves. I sheathed my blade and leaned against a shady tree. My browns locks fell over my shoulders as I closed my eyes.

"Lady Kuroi, you are fine?" I smiled at Raidou who had a panicked look upon his face. My arms felt weak, and I didn't think my legs were strong enough to stand again.

"Yes, just tired." He sighed in relief and lifted me into his arms, brushing a strand of hair that had been clutching to my cheeks. Raidou. He had always been so sweet to me. They'd been friends since who knows when.

"Rest. We'll fix everything. Just leave it to us." I smiled, cupping his cheek. I closed my eyelids which had suddenly weighed a ton.

"You've always been to kind for your own good..." I trailed off, slumber inhabiting my very being.

***

Raidou smiled down at his master. He'd been too kind? She'd come all the way from her own personal problems just to help her castle. She called him kind? He chuckled as he entered the part of the castle that hadn't been burned. A thousand things ran through his mind. Almost everyone living here owed her an unreturnable favor. She was their princess. Their icon of worship.


	13. Hello's, Confusion, Mystery

Note: You know people, reviews help a lot 8D

I woke up the next morning to the bright sun, warming my cheeks. I sighed, kicking my legs over the bedside, and almost fell to the floor. I sighed, remembering the straining battle from the day before, and carefully lifted to my feet.

I walked toward the throne, ignoring the numbing pain in my limbs. I smiled sadly, tracing the golden embroidery memories of my only sibling running through my mind. I chuckled softly at the scratch marks on the door side, and made my way to them as well. I lightly ran my fingers over the splintered dark wood, falling to the floor a helpless look on my face, before leaning my forehead against the door frame.

"Dear brother, I miss you more than you could think, I only wish you could see me now..." I sighed and walked to the throne, sitting myself on the cushioned seat, before taking a deep breathe. "Nayu!" A few moments later, a boy with platinum blonde hair fumbled into the room looking a mess. I chuckled at him, and winced as he tripped over his 12 years of weight.

"So, how's my top business leader doing?" I smirked as he pulled out a few pieces of papers. Yes this twelve year old boy, who could barely handle organizing a room, ran the whole business section of the Fuyu clan.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Kuroi, I'm doing fine thank you, but I'd like you to look at these." He handed me a few pieces of papers with lists of places, some circled in red ink.

"Are these about his body?" He nodded, and all playfulness left my face as I waited for him to explain.

"The places in red have been marked as places with suspicious cargo moving throughout the area, so we checked most of them out, however, the majority have been illegal cargo, and we've turned them in to keep the financial state of the Fuyu household in good payment. However, the once that have been circled twice are places that have had untraceable cargo, and it is possible, that it could be his body." I nodded a frown placing itself on my features.

"Alright. About the attack yesterday, why did they even come after us?" He frowned.

"We went to their household to check things out, after the battle of course. We found strange documents telling them to attack us. "I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, lacing my fingers and setting them in my lap.

"What makes them so strange?" His face turned serious, as he glared at the floor.

"The person who wrote these documents, they knew every little place in this castle. Every hideout, every crevice. Everything. Lady Kuroi, I'm afraid we've got a rat on our hands." My eyes widened and I stood up, leaving the room.

"Nayu, come." I made my way to down stairs to the underground compartment of the castle Nayu hurrying after and came to a dead end. I took hold of a candle light and pulled it down, sliding the dead end wall from sight and giving us a new hallway. Nayu looked around the place in wonder, but I pulled his arm yanking toward a spacious room.

"You see that handle, and this handle. We have to pull it open together okay?" He nodded and we both took grasp of the handles and pulled them down. A small chamber reveals itself. I sighed in relief as my mother's necklace was still in the shelf, and I then searched for father's blade...it was gone.

"This is where the family jewels are stored isn't it? And judging by the look on your face one of them is gone." I nodded solemnly, removing the necklace from the safe, and turned to leave.

"Sir! You can't go past this area! It's off limits! Sir!" I nodded to Nayu, and we both ran out of the chamber locking it, and running up the stairs. When I looked at the new visitors my eyes widen, and I could feel Nayu pale beside me.

"M-miss Kuroi, i-is that Demon Eyes Kyo?" He clutched onto my Kimono as I nodded, wrapping an arm around him.

"It is."


	14. Looking Back

"What are you doing here Lord Kyo?" I asked softly not taking my eyes off the floor, as if it were interesting. I could feel Nayu shaking under my am, and I gently pushed him behind me, out of Kyo's line of sight.

"My servant left, I had to come fetch her." Kyo mused, his eyes darting off the walls and around the room. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking. I sighed knowing Yuya and Benitora were with him as well. As I slowly lifted my gaze, Nayu clenched his fists and ran out from behind me, glaring at Kyo.

"Don't talk to lady Kuroi like that! She has more respect than you'll ever have!" I automatically felt my hand rise, covering my mouth as I stared wide-eyes at Nayu. My gaze met Kyo who was glaring at the boy; instead, he pulled out his sword, the tip aimed at Nayu.

"Do you want to die, kid?" It was my turn to glare at Kyo. I stepped forcefully in front of Nayu and stared at Kyo. My expression was icy, and Yuya had taken a step back, never seeing this side of me before. None of them had.

"Lord Kyo, put your sword down. He is under my care and I will not let you lay a finger on him." I mumbled low, but loud enough for him to hear. He smirked, and sheathed his muramasa, staring at me with interest.

"R-Rai…what is this place?" I sighed at Yuya, walking to the throne, running my fingers against the golden embroidery as I had done earlier. She was so naïve as always. I turned her, a small frown on my face.

"This is my home…" I spoke softly before seating myself upon the throne, Nayu standing beside me as I smirked. "And I am the ruler. My name is not Rai miss Yuya, but Kuroi. Kuroi Fuyu." Yuya gaped her eyes ever so wide as usual. Benitora looked up at me, his eyes no longer closed.

"I knew you didn't fit in right. Kuroi Fuyu, Samurai Princess, Woman Assassin. You've taken the heads of many rulers in their wake, Miss Fuyu." I nodded my eyes locking with Kyo's who eyes held a gleam of interest. "The first female samurai and warrior up in the ranks with Yukimura Sanada, and better yet, Demon Eyes Kyo." I smiled and nodded.

"True enough. Still, I'm not the merciless killer many think me to be. I take heads because those men have very close struggles with me; however, I wasn't the one to take the head of my last target, Ieyasu Tokugawa." I stood patting Nayu on the shoulder, and sending him on his way, before turning to Kyo. "So, what did you need so bad, you came all the way here to find me?" Kyo smirked his eyes seemed to glow brighter than usual.

"I don't let servants go that easily, I expect to offer me something in return." I rolled my eyes, a smile dancing on my lips.

"Well all I can do now is offer you a place to stay, the remodels should be done soon, and Miss Yuya, I expect you want a bath in a hot spring, you have that. Sorry Benitora, no womanly entertainment, we have more dignity than that." I muttered the last part before walking off.

It was sundown now, but it wasn't dark outside like usual. The moon was keeping everything bright. I sighed, a small glimpse of sadness homing in on my features. This was where Teiji and I used to play. I looked around at all the large bonsai trees before sitting down at the base of one. My eyes widened at the small origami windmill at the base, as a memory played through my head.

* * *

"Kuro stop it, you'll hurt yourself." A ten year old Kuroi pouted at her older brother, dropping the wooden sword to her side as he approached her. Ugh! It was annoying; he pestered her like she was a little child. She could just as well take care of herself.

"But Teiji…you said you'd teach me." Teiji sighed; bring his hand to rub the temples of his head. His little sister. Yes, he loved her more than life itself but she was so…annoying! He never thought he'd say it, but ever since he promised to teach her, she'd been pestering him about it so much.

"Yes, teach you, not let you swing it around like some—" The older boy stopped as he saw tears welling up in those adorable brown eyes. No matter what, you were so sensitive…and adorable…and…ugh…he gave up. With another sigh, he dropped his back to the banzai tree behind her, gesturing her to sit with him.

Slowly, she trudged over to him, a frown on her pale face, as she sat herself in front of him. With a small smile, Teiji pulled out an origami windmill, holding it in front of her face.

"Here's your first lesson, your movements must be graceful and swift like this." He blew hard at the windmill and Kuroi watched in amazement as it moved quickly and gracefully. It reminded her of bird flying in the sky.

"Teiji you're amazing!" She grinned as she jumped on him, latching her arms around his neck.

"That was the story of the windmill…" I spoke softly my fingers gently ran over the origami paper, back then was a time…much…simpler than this. I stuck the small toy in the ground, before darting my eyes to their corners. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Lord Kyo?"

Kyo looked at me blankly. I smiled; in his hand he held his beloved bottle of sake. He scoffed before taking a seat under the bonsai tree as well. I frowned as we stood there in silence, staring the fog rolling over the bay. I sighed before looking down at Kyo, and widened my eyes with a smile. He was already asleep. I chuckled softly before placing a hand on his face, his skin was…surprisingly…smooth.

With a sigh, I sat down against him, leaning my head on his shoulder. No doubt he'd lecture me about it later, and I fell in a deep sleep myself.

* * *

Somewhere far from Fuyu castle, a man sat outside, on a large tree, playing a small wooden flute. The sounds it made were graceful and light, carried on the wind. His dark hair covered his eyes which held their own intentions, despite where he was.

As the played the flute, the wind swayed with its sounds. The pale moon shined upon his skin, giving him a somewhat eerie glow. Gently, he placed the small instrument against his lips, once more playing a sad gentle song. The trees, animals, wind, and fog all danced to his tune giving him a content moment. However, the melody soon stopped.

Quickly, he swiped the flute from his lips, his hands clenching the hallow bamboo until his knuckles were white. Everything stopped. The trees stilled into an angry silence. The breeze that calmed him ceased to blow against his skin. Animals had scurried off, and the fog had blown away. With a glare at his surroundings, the young man stalked into the darkness, but not before one last look at the outside world. In this moment, he muttered a few very intriguing words.

"Tch, damn you, Demon Eyes Kyo…" With that he left, not bothering another look at the place. The only thing as evidence that he was there was the small hollow, wooden flute lying at the base of the tree he once sat in.

* * *

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading my stories, but you know what would really make me happy? If you reviewed! Please do, tell me how I'm doing, criticism is highly valued here. Thanks you (: R&R

Also, I realized (finally) that Rai er...Kuroi is really shrouded in darkness as far as her journey and past goes. The only one that really knows her is Me, and I have to clear this little squabble up, so these few chapters is exactly what I'll be doing, but there are a few things that can't be revelaed yet. (:


	15. Back So soon?

I woke up to the sound of leaves crunching behind me, and a gentle knowing on my thumb. With a soft groan, I blinked open my heavy lids and my gaze found its way to the small grey squirrel nibbling on my fingers. I laughed quietly, frowning as the small animal scurried away, from the shadowy figure.

"You're awake." Kyo stated frankly, his crimson orbs peering at her. I sighed and nodded, standing up to pat the specs of dust off my yellow kimono and looked up at him.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be inside eating…or something?" I asked running a hand through my brown locks, and shielding my eyes with the other. I stared dumbfounded at his smug expression, and right there I knew I was missing something.

"It's past noon. Breakfast is over." He spoke, ego coating every syllable, before smirking at me. For a moment, I found myself helplessly staring at him. It was only now that I'd begin to realize the awesomely handsome features Kyo really had. Dark midnight black hair, and tanned skin, unlike Kyoshiro. He almost _always _had his trademark smirk on his face, which I noticed, were quite handsome.

However, despite these superior features, they seemed so insignificant compared to the thing that I found most compelling—his beautifully red eyes. His eyes were brighter than the moon, yet darker than blood. Those crimson orbs were so alluring to me; I might as well be his puppet on a string. Although, every time I had looked into them, I could easily tell that he'd been one of the loneliest people on earth.

Once Kyo had realized the way she'd been looking at him, his face had churned into seriousness like no other. However, Kuroi did not once turn away from him. His gaze moved to her seemingly frail hand, which had guided its way to his cheek, gently resting against his skin.

At the unfamiliar touch, Kyo could not help but think his eyelids had grown so heavy, and he gave in, closing them to her touch. Her hand was soft whereas his were calloused from battled. Her skin radiated bright, pure warmth like no other, though the touch was feather-light, it kept an invisible hold on Kyo.

Seconds later, he could feel her breath rolling against his lips. Her skin smelled like jasmine, and her hair was scented of morning rain. A small breeze tangled itself in her chestnut locks, and they reached out to tickle his face and neck. He could already feel her leaning into him.

I let out a silent gasp as strong hands clutched my shoulders tightly, and my very being was pushed back a few steps. Instinctively, my eyes darted up meeting Kyo's and I wished I had the courage to shut them tight. Kyo's icy glare ripped into my very soul, eyes tearing at my mind. This was the first time I had ever been scare of the man the world hated and feared. Without another word, He turned, clutching his sword, and walked away.

"Kyo…" I whispered softly before returning to my own quarters inside. Once there, I knew exactly what I was going to do, and where I was going. Hot springs it is. I thought to myself while making my way there with a towel and robe in hand. I stripped and sat in the hot water, and I already knew the familiar presence waiting for me here.

"Is there something wrong, Asura?"


	16. Taken

"Nice show you put on back there. Mind if you do an Encore?" Asura sneered. I didn't like it. He knew something he shouldn't. I took the ribbon that had been in my hair, and tied my towel around my body before standing. A glare could be seen perfectly upon my face, as the heat from the springs radiated on my red cheeks 

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, while taking my sword in my hands. His pupils traced my every move carefully, before shrugging and seating himself upon a rock. Behind his blonde hair, he spoke quietly, blue eyes smirking at me.

"It's not about what I want, Kuroi. It's about what you want, and that, I know where exactly to find." I froze, and felt my breath catch in my throat. He knew? How? Why? I couldn't focus on anything anymore, the only thing I wanted to know was how. How did he know? My eyes widened as I soon realized his body was pressed against mine, his breath rolling past my ear and onto my cheek. "Come after me. To the sea of trees, and I'll tell you exactly where his body rests." With that, the fog had grown heavy, and I could see nothing but a misty cloud white, but I knew when he had left. Bastard! I played into his hands from the beginning.

Without another moment to spare, I stepped out of the water, and continued my way into the castle.

"Nayu! Get your ass down here! Now!" Within a few moments, I could hear stumbling down the hall, and glass shattering, along with a mumble of sorry's and a few more screams. I smacked myself in the face. (aka face palm) This kid had nothing going for him. He was an utter klutz.

As the paper door slid open, Nayu fell inside, rubbing his backside. From under his platinum Blonde, he grumbled something unintelligible before looking up at me.

"You called?" I nodded, throwing things around in search of my kimono.

"I'm going to be taking another trip. Make sure the palace is secure, and please, work on your klutziness." I muttered, after finding my Kimono. At the unusual silence, I turned, and glared at the people on the opposite rooftop of mine, Nayu in their grasp. "Nayu!" One of the men had long black hair with a dark black cape, a scar on his face.

"We'll be taking him. Good bye Lady Kuroi." I gasped running toward the window in panic. However, it was all in vain. When the new fog had cleared, they were gone, and so was Nayu. I sank to floor, already feeling the tears run down my cheeks. Not again. Why again? Why is the world so determined to take everything away from me? I screamed in my head before slamming a fist on the wall, leaning my head against the painted image of mountains and waterfalls. I had failed. How could I not detect them? I already knew the answer to the forsaken question. I had been so caught up with Asura, I had forgotten about it. It was all planned. I knew it.

I bit my lips as more footsteps entered my room. Judging from the sound of them it was probably Kyo, Yuya, Benitora, and Raidou. As the door slid open once more, Yuya was kneeling beside me.

"Kuroi! What happened?" I clenched my jaw in anger as more tears flowed out.

"They took him." Raidou stepped forward, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. He'd never seen me cry. Not since my brother had died. Not since four years ago.

"They took who?" I coughed a little, my voice hoarse, and pained with misery.

"Nayu. They took Nayu." Silence took over the room, as Raidou growled under his breath and left while screaming something about orders. Yuya and Benitora had gone after him leaving Kyo and myself. As the door shut, she walked up behind me.

"Are you just going to sit there and cry?" I scoffed, and throwing a hidden dagger at a small picture frame of Asura and I sitting on the beach as children.

"I will not sit here and cry. I was done with that four years ago. I'm going after Nayu." I said turned with a glare on my face. My eyes shifted to Kyo who was sitting against the wall smirking, his sword next to him.

"Oh? Do you know where to find him?" I chuckled before standing.

"Of course I do. A place behind Mt. Fuji. Aokigahara Forest. I leave tomorrow morning." He chuckled, pouring himself a cup of sake.

"I was planning on heading there myself. I guess we won't be separating anytime soon. Not until I get my body back." I frowned with a slight guilt.

"The deal is off. I think I'll be going with you anyway." I gestured toward the cut on his wrist, after nodding and heading toward the door. Before I completely stepped out of the room, I smiled and turned to him.

"Oh, and thank you Kyo. For everything." I muttered quietly before leaving him.

Kyo sat in Kuroi's room, staring at the cup of sake he held in his hand. When he'd gotten here, she was on floor crying like no tomorrow. That kid was very dear to her, that much he could tell. However, after weeks of studying her, he knew she was holding back. There was something she wasn't telling him or anyone else that it, and it seemed only a certain few in the castle knew either.

Yes, that's what he had done. After his cough_encounter_cough with Kuroi outside, he'd done some not-so-obvious snooping. He'd found that they'd been ambushed by someone very close, someone who knew the castle better than anyone.

He'd gotten this so called information from the very same boy who'd been kidnapped. Just as he was about to tell him what Kuroi was looking for.

Kyo walked down the hall quietly, his faithful bottle of sake clutched in his hand. His sword was held by his other arm as well.

While on his journey, he'd spotted the same boy Kuroi had trusted so much. Once he saw him, he smirked and drew his sword at the boy. The scared look on his faith was priceless, he'd seen that look on many, but behind his fear, he could tell getting information from him would be difficult. No matter how scared he was, he was willing to die for his beliefs. A martyr and a good keeper of secrets.

"Tell me, what happened before we'd gotten here?" As Nayu stared down at the shiny blade, he held up his hands stuttering.

"W-we were a-at-tacked b-b-by soldiers!" He squealed the last part quickly and closed his eyes mentally praying for his life.

"By whom?" He shrugged, seeming to wonder who as well. "I know Kuroi is looking for something, but I don't know what. If you want to live, I suggest you tell me, kid. Or maybe, I'll have to cut off your—" He smirked as he was cut off by a frightened whine.

"I'll tell you! No need for threats! Lady Kuroi seems to trust you, s-so I can too, right? She's looking for something special. It is very hard to locate though. We've been searching for years. His—" Kyo growled in frustration, as Kuroi's voice sounded from the hall in anger.

"Thank you Lady Kuroi." Nayu muttered under his breath, before running form him so fast, while knocking a few vases down in the process. Stupid kid. What was so special Kuroi searched for it every minute of her life?


End file.
